Ronin Arms-Series Firearms
The Ronin Arms-series Firearms are a set of customized guns designed by Tokime Suginami. Each of them are extremely powerful and have unique applications per weapon. Ronin Arms-01, nicknamed "Guren," is a customized handgun using a specialized .50 AE round designed specifically for penetrating through Anima barriers. Design Guren is based off a LAR Grizzly Win Mag Mark V, sharing a large majority of its modifications with Dusk and Dawn. It does, however, feature modifications that set it apart from the paired handguns. * Competition-grade, skeletonized trigger with 1.75-2.5 lbs trigger pull * Fiber optic front sight and adjustable rear sights * Muzzle compensators that reduce recoil and counteract muzzle flip. This compensator combines the action of a regular compensator and a muzzle break, with an extended design resembling an octagonal suppressor * Reinforced underside rails to resist high frequency blades and a similarly-durable underbarrel laser aiming module * FDE/Bronze BLC coated Match-Grade Bull Barrel * Custom slide cuts * Custom-designed fire control group * Extended slide and mag releases, all ambidextrous * Stainless Steel Guide Rod * Flared magwells for easier reloading * Hooked trigger guard for better handling when used with both hands * Mahogany wood grips with a Silicon Carbide-textured center * Removed finger grooves * Accelerator Cut designed to provide the shooter more control with their support hand * Matte black ion-bonded finish to the slide * Ambidextrous safety lever and magazine and slide releases * Custom crimson red finish on the weapon * Engravings on either side of the slide read "Butterfly Kiss Specialty - Ronin Arms-01" in a shining gold color Its internals have been modified to fire its bullets as hard and as fast as possible, with the extra long muzzle compensator/brake hybrid installed to reduce the recoil produced from each trigger pull. As previously mentioned, Guren is designed to fire a specialized .50 AE cartridge. This .50 caliber bullet is made of extremely rare materials designed to pierce clean through Anima barriers of any kind, especially after Sento brought back REDACTED for Tokime to test the rounds on. Since this weapon has a capacity of 6+1, the wielder only has 7 of these Anima-Piercing .50 AE rounds at their disposal. While the formula and manufacturing instructions for this ammunition is kept safely stored away, the sheer expenses required to gather and shape the materials into bullets far outweighs using Guren as a reliable sidearm. It can be used with regular .50 AE rounds, but the weapon is specifically designed for the Anima-Piercing version. - Ronin-02= Ronin Arms-02, codenamed "Seigyoku," is another customized handgun. This weapon uses a unique cryogenic round that freezes whatever it makes impact with. Design Seigyoku is a modified Beretta 92F pistol, designed with the following host of changes: * 15-round magazines * Fixed, fiber-optic target sights and dotted posts * Light-weight, reinforced frame keeping the gun to a weight of 35 ounces when unloaded * Double-action fire modifications * Ambidextrous safety lever, magazine release, and slide release * "Brigadier" slide with a blued finish. This blued slide has a color reminiscent of a sapphire gem * Silver, competition-grade trigger with 1.75-2.5 lbs trigger pull * Wooden grips with synthetic recoil-absorbing inserts on the side panels * Extended slide catch * Threaded stainless steel barrel with a blue muzzle compensator. The barrel is extended so the threaded section extends past the compensator in the event that a suppressor needs to be mounted * Engravings on either side of the slide read "Butterfly Kiss Specialty - Ronin Arms-02" in a beautiful silver color All of these modifications were designed so that it could produce at least a 2-inch grouping within 25 yards, with no variation after 3,000 rounds. Seigyoku also features various internal modifications that resist temperature change as much as possible, always remaining slightly cold to the touch. Its ammunition is a modified 9mm bullet filled with a unique chemical blend that will flash-freeze the impact point. Since this ammo is significantly easier to produce in comparison to the ammo used by Ronin Arms-01, Seigyoku has seen some use in the hands of REDACTED as a weapon stress-tester. A custom octagonal suppressor was designed to thread onto the tip of the barrel for stealth missions. - Ronin-03= Ronin Arms-03, nicknamed "Matcha," is a pair of customized handguns designed for night-time operations using a custom Tracer round. Design Matcha is a pair of SIG Sauer P220s chambered in 10mm Auto. They feature the following modifications: * Competition-grade trigger * Green night sights * Muzzle compensators combining the functions of a compensator and a muzzle break * Reinforced frames and components designed to resist high frequency blades * Under-barrel laser aiming module * Copper bull barrel * Custom-designed fire control group * Stainless Steel Guide Rod * Flared magwells for easier reloading * Hooked trigger guard for better handling when used with both hands * Wooden grips with a Silicon Carbide-textured center * Matte black ion-bonded finish to the slide * Ambidextrous safety lever and magazine and slide releases * Camouflage green finish on both guns * Engravings on either side of the slide read "Butterfly Kiss Specialty - Ronin Arms-03" in polished copper Matcha is designed to operate during night-time missions, making use of night sights and green laser aiming modules to fit in with the green color scheme. It runs armor-piercing, dim tracer rounds, which can be seen using night vision equipment that Tokime bought specifically for use with these two guns. Matcha's 10mm armor-piercing rounds allow it to hit hard during night ops, and the tracer effect on the bullets allow the user to adjust their aim on the fly. - Ronin-04= Ronin Arms-04, codenamed "Murasaki," is a heavily customized revolver featuring a double-barreled design and dual-layer cylinder. Design Murasaki is based on a 6-inch barreled Ruger GP100 chambered in .357 Magnum. This is, perhaps, the most extensive modification Tokime has made to any revolver; even considering her personal Grey Chrysanthemum. It features the following: * Significantly enlarged frame, with reinforcements designed to withstand attacks from High-Frequency Blades as well as the force from firing two bullets from its dual-barrel system * Purple fiber-optic front sights with adjustable rear sights * Porting on both barrels to reduce muzzle flip * Dual-barrel construction, though the barrels are lined up together at the six o'clock position with a custom octagonal barrel shroud/housing. The barrel shroud is colored purple in addition to silver * Dual-layered cylinder, with a purple coating on it and a modified release mechanism capable of withstanding the larger cylinder * Hooked trigger guard for better two-handed handling * Molded wooden grips * Vine engravings across the barrel housing unit * An engraving of a purple flower near the trigger, with its vines growing towards the barrels and connecting to those associated engravings * Engravings on either side of the bottom barrel read "Butterfly Kiss Specialty - Ronin Arms-04" in gold Tokime took inspiration from actual, real-life revolvers with multiple barrels. She wanted to apply an antique, seemingly impractical design to a modern-day revolver. This double-barreled revolver uses two types of ammunition at once: the top barrel and its corresponding layer in the cylinder uses a hollow-point .357 Magnum round, while the bottom barrel and layer uses an armor-piercing round. There's a very minor delay in the firing of the two bullets, where the bottom layer fire slightly ahead of the top layer, meaning the armor-piercing round will fire first. As such, the AP round will be able to breach the target's armor (if any) before the hollow-point hits the exposed flesh underneath. If the target is unarmored, they will simply suffer from being hit by an armor-piercing round followed by the hollow-point. - Ronin-12= Ronin Arms-12, codenamed "Hachimitsu," is another pair of customized pistols meant to fire a lethal electric round. Design Hachimitsu consists of a pair of KRISS KARD pistols chambered in .45 ACP. It features the following modifications: * Competition-grade trigger * Custom fiber-optic sights * Reinforced, threaded barrel with an anti-electric coating to prevent interference when firing * Reinforced frames and components designed to resist high frequency blades and to prevent interference when firing its proprietary ammo * Low-profile, under-barrel laser aiming module * Titanium Nitride finish on hexagonal mesh serrations instead of traditional slide-cut serrations, giving it a honeycomb design * Flared magwells for easier reloading * Hooked trigger guard for better handling when used with both hands * Retextured, honeycomb-pattern grips with a Silicon Carbide insert * Ambidextrous safety lever and magazine and slide releases * The left-hand pistol has its ejection mechanisms mirrored, ejecting spent brass to the user's left so the shells don't interfere with aiming * Engravings on either side of the barrel weight read "Butterfly Kiss Specialty - Ronin Arms-12" in gold Both pistols fire a unique type of ammunition, developed as a minimized, lethal version of the XREP shells used by Ronin-08. Nicknamed the "Yellow Jacket," these bullets are based on the .45 ACP cartridge, featuring six sharpened electrodes that penetrate clothing and skin and a contact-activated electric transformer/battery hybrid. Each bullet carries enough voltage to kill with a single round, provided the target is wearing casual clothing without any kind of electrical insulator in their clothing. Of course, standard .45 ACP rounds can be run through this weapon without any issue, and suppressors can be mounted thanks to the threaded barrel. }} - Rifles= Ronin Arms-05, codenamed "Kenzan," is a customized semi-auto rifle designed to fire darts filled with chemicals instead of regular bullets. Design Kenzan is based on an Heckler & Koch SL8. As previously mentioned, Kenzan fires unique dart projectiles filled with chemical solutions for various purposes. Modifications to the rifle consist of: * Reinforced frame designed to withstand attacks from High-Frequency Blades * Vertical fore-grip * Custom Muzzle compensator/brake hybrid * 1-6x24 Trijicon Accupoint scope with an RMR on a canted rail * Custom barrel shroud with quad-rail system * Custom wood furnishings for the thumb-hole stock * Recoil-absorbing rubber cheek-pad and shoulder-pad * Engravings on either side of the barrel shroud read "Butterfly Kiss Specialty - Ronin Arms-05" in silver While the rifle is chambered in the standard 5.56 NATO ammunition, Kenzan uses darts with chemical solutions of varying effect. A prototype of the cryogenic rounds used by Ronin Arms-02 is used with Kenzan, in addition to a lethal poison solution, a high-potency tranquilizer round, a highly acidic solution, an enhanced incendiary round, anti-demon poison rounds, and anti-angel tranquilizer rounds. If the rifle runs out of chemically-enhanced ammunition, regular 5.56 NATO rounds can be substituted and the rifle will operate normally. - Ronin-06= Ronin Arms-06, codenamed "Blizzard II," is a customized bolt-action rifle intended to be one of many possible updates to the original Rifle. Design Blizzard is based on an Accuracy International AXMC rifle, with the following modifications: * Reinforced frame designed to withstand attacks from High-Frequency Blades, with an upgraded version of the recoil-reduction frame layout seen in the original version * Harris bipod * Custom Muzzle brake * 20 inch (50.8 cm) barrel with an integral suppressor design * 1-6x24 Trijicon Accupoint Rifle-scope MOA-Dot Crosshair with an RMR on a canted rail. The dot in the scopes are visible only using a certain set of contact lens * Custom barrel shroud with a quad-rail system * Custom pistol grip with ergonomic Silicon-Carbide texturing * Recoil-absorbing rubber cheek-pad and shoulder-pad * Engravings on either side of the barrel shroud read "Butterfly Kiss Specialty - Ronin Arms-06" in sky blue with silver outlining * Straight-pull bolt * Sky-blue and white digital camouflage pattern across the body This version of Blizzard uses a different base rifle, but shares a large majority of the previous version's upgrades. It does, however, feature updated designs and materials after Tokime's research into weapons modification brought her to create this set of weapons in the first place. This rifle is chambered in the same .338 Lapua Magnum that its predecessor uses. Blizzard II is simply an update to an already-impressive rifle. - Ronin-07= Ronin Arms-07, codenamed "Senbonzakura," is a customized semi-auto rifle firing unique fragmentation bullets. Design Senbonzakura is based on a Magpul PDR. Modifications to the rifle consist of: * Reinforced frame designed to withstand attacks from High-Frequency Blades * Extended, threaded barrel with a muzzle compensator and custom porting * Trijicon MRO sight and Streamlight TLR-8 weapon-light/laser module on the top rails * Custom recoil-suppression system installed throughout the weapon, with the barrel * Redesigned pistol grip with a custom stippling job * Recoil-absorbing rubber cheek-pad and shoulder-pad * Ambidextrous magazine release and safety levers * The ejection port and all associated systems have been redesigned so shell casings eject downwards from the stock for full ambidexterity * Custom flared magwell * Engravings by the grips on either side of the weapon read "Butterfly Kiss Specialty - Ronin Arms-07" in silver Senbonzakura is chambered in the standard 5.56 NATO ammunition, but the 5.56 ammo it uses are unique fragmentation rounds. The bullets will split into multiple, smaller fragments that will slowly spread out as they travel. Like Ronin Arms-02, Senbonzakura is designed to produce at least a 2-inch grouping within 25 yards, with no variation after 3,000 rounds. Different sights and attachments can be mounted on its top rail, but it comes with the aforementioned set-up in its default configuration. It comes with 30-round mags holding its fragmentation ammunition, though regular 5.56 NATO rounds can be substituted without issue. }} - Shotguns= Ronin Arms-08, codenamed "Seiiki," is a customized shotgun designed to fire multiple types of unique ammo types. It's very similar to Ronin Arms-05, except a shotgun instead of a rifle firing darts. Design Seiiki is based on a Benelli M3. Modifications to the weapon consist of: * Reinforced, anti-HF Blade frame * Custom-made Bolt Carrier * Competition Trigger, 3 lbs taken off factory trigger * Receiver loading port has been machined and polished for faster reloading, includes reload cut on the receiver to help keep the rounds centered for more accurate reloads * Extractor and Barrel modifications to prevent jams * Custom Lifter/Shell Carrier * Tune and polish shell catch, and carrier latch * Forearm and Straight Stock stippling * Cheek pad for a comfortable cheek weld on Pistol Grip stock * Custom Safety lever * Over-sized Bolt Release * Custom tube and barrel point of impact correction * Modified recoil pad to eliminate snagging on clothing * Custom Springs to enhance reliability with low recoil loads. * Custom Charging Handle * Sling Plates, Front and Rear * Match Saver * Deburr and polish carrier window notch * Nordic extended magazine tube, clamp, and tuned spring * 21 inch barrel, 8 round flush * Hi Viz, red fiber optic front sight * Gel recoil pad replace the factory pad * Picatinny rail * Optional Benelli light-modified Crio Choke * Front and rear QD sling mount * Trigger Guard access guide cut * Engravings on the barrel on either side of the weapon read "Butterfly Kiss Specialty - Ronin Arms-08" in gold Seiiki uses a wide variety of 12 gauge shotgun shells. Tokime has developed the following shells for Seiiki's use: "Dragon's Breath" shells; explosive napalm shells; non-lethal Flexible Baton rounds (AKA "bean bags"); XREP electric stun slug; Breaching shells; non-lethal bolo shells; 00 (Double-Aught) buckshot; sleeping-gas Ferret rounds; tear-gas Ferret rounds; poison-gas Ferret rounds; Anti-Demon 00 buckshot; and Anti-Angel XREP slugs. Seiiki has an eight-round capacity, allowing for the use of up to 8 different ammo types in one fully-loaded magazine tube. Of course, ammunition can be loaded in specific combos, and regular 12 gauge shells work just fine with Seiiki. - Ronin-09= Ronin Arms-09, codenamed "Futago," is a customized over-under shotgun designed to obliterate any target at close range. Design Futago is based on a Stevens 555 Compact. Modifications to the weapon consist of: * Reinforced, anti-HF Blade frame * Two-stage trigger, the first stage for firing the top barrel and the second stage for the bottom barrel * Modified receiver loading port for faster reloading, including minor cuts on the receiver to help keep the rounds centered for more accurate reloads * Extractor and Barrel modifications to prevent jams and eject spent shells when opened * Dark Mahogany furniture * Custom ambidextrous Safety lever * 16 inch, sawn-off barrel * Removed Stock * Custom recoil-absorbing inserts on the grip * Quick release mechanism for opening the breech in a single motion * Specialized latch to allow for a flip-up lock for quick reloads * Custom iron sights with a fiber-optic front sight * Engravings on the barrel on either side of the weapon read "Butterfly Kiss Specialty - Ronin Arms-09" in gold Futago has been resigned to fire 12 gauge shells, and makes use of a "Shredder" shells that fires bits of incredibly sharp shrapnel coated in poison. While the Shredder shells are incredibly powerful, Futago also makes use of a proprietary "Dual Ronin" paired shells. The top barrel holds a shell that coats the enemy with a flammable acid, while the bottom barrel holds a variant of the Shredder shells that are coated in an incendiary chemical substance that ignites the acids from the top shell. Thanks to this, Futago can either burn and corrode or shred and poison its targets depending on which shells are loaded. - Ronin-10= Ronin Arms-10, codenamed "Kabuto," is a shotgun designed to breach any door and clear out an entire room with as few shells as possible. Design Kabuto is based on a H&K FABARM FP6 Entry. Modifications to the weapon consist of: * Reinforced, anti-HF Blade frame * Competition Trigger job * Receiver loading port has been machined and polished for faster reloading, includes reload cut on the receiver to help keep the rounds centered for more accurate reloads * Extractor and Barrel modifications to prevent jams * Custom Shell Carrier clipped to the side of the barrel * Forearm and Straight Stock stippling * Custom Safety lever * Reinforced, barrel with a Titanium Nitride finish * Custom tube and barrel point of impact correction * Modified recoil pad to eliminate snagging on clothing * Custom Springs to enhance reliability with low recoil loads. * Sling Plates, Front and Rear * Hi Viz, red fiber optic front sight * Gel recoil pad on the stock * Picatinny rail * Front and rear QD sling mount * Trigger Guard access guide cut * Custom hand-guard designed to avoid snagging on clothing and also allowing the weapon to strike an enemy with extreme blunt force * Engravings on the barrel on either side of the weapon read "Butterfly Kiss Specialty - Ronin Arms-10" in gold As previously mentioned, Kabuto is meant to breach doors and clear out an entire room of targets as quick as possible with as few shells as possible. Its 7+1 allows it to fire up to 8 deadly shells. Typically, Kabuto is loaded with single Breaching shell first, followed by 7 "Eliminator" shells containing shrapnel meant specifically to ricochet inside the breached room. The ricocheting shrapnel is capable of puncturing through one single person with light body armor when immediately fired, but the more the shrapnel ricochets, the less power it delivers upon contact. - Ronin-11= Ronin Arms-11, codenamed "Keiri," is a shotgun attachment mounted on a standalone platform. It's been designed to execute an enemy using a proprietary slug designed just for this weapon. Design Keiri is a KAC Masterkey attachment designed to work alone, with the following modifications and additions: * Exclusive anti-HF Blade pistol grip frame and stock * Recoil-absorbing synthetic inserts on the grips * Full-wrap stippling for better grip on the weapon * Redesigned trigger for smoother pulls * Custom hand-guard designed to avoid snagging on clothing and for potential melee combat if needed * Receiver loading port has been machined and polished for faster reloading, includes reload cut on the receiver to help keep the rounds centered for more accurate reloads * Extractor and Barrel modifications to prevent jams * Reinforced barrel with a Titanium Nitride finish * Custom tube and barrel point of impact correction * Modified gel recoil pad to eliminate snagging on clothing and reduce recoil * Custom Springs to enhance reliability with low recoil loads * Proprietary "Ronin Keiri" combat sight system with a ghost-ring front sight * Picatinny rail * Trigger Guard access guide cut * Engravings on the barrel on either side of the weapon read "Butterfly Kiss Specialty - Ronin Arms-11" in gold Keiri is meant to execute enemies, reserved solely for finishing a target off with the proprietary "Executioner" slug designed just for this weapon. The Executioner Slug consists of an explosive Brenneke slug that primes the explosive once it punctures the opponent's body; a five-second timer will then countdown, detonating to ensure the target is dead if the slug's initial penetration did not kill them. }} - Others= These firearms do not fit into any of the preceding categories for various reasons and circumstances. Ronin Arms-13, codenamed "Bakuhatsu," is a modified Grenade Launcher firing a wide variety of specialty grenades. Design Bakuhatsu is a China Lake grenade launcher with the following modifications and additions: * Anti-HF frame and stock * Recoil-absorbing, textured, synthetic grip wrapping * Redesigned trigger for smoother pulls * Custom hand-guard designed to avoid snagging on clothing and for potential melee combat if needed * Receiver loading port has been machined and polished for faster reloading, includes reload cut on the receiver to help keep the rounds centered for more accurate reloads * Custom tube and barrel point of impact correction * Modified gel recoil pad to eliminate snagging on clothing and reduce recoil * Sanded-down slide mechanism for smoother pump-action * Proprietary "Ronin Arms" ladder-elevation sight system * Picatinny rail to mount an experimental, high-tech sight system synchronized to a wrist-mounted computer to input data for optimal aiming calibration * Engravings on the barrel on either side of the weapon read "Butterfly Kiss Specialty - Ronin Arms-13" in silver Bakuhatsu doesn't have any major modifications made to it. Its unique features are its wide variety of ammunition types, and its advanced aiming system using a wrist-mounted computer gauntlet designed specifically for this weapon. This computer has data input fields for wind speed, direction, elevation, and other variables, which are then used to calibrate the sight system for the optimal shot based on current conditions. A Bluetooth connection between computer and optic makes this possible. As for different ammo types, it can use the following 40mm grenades, among other variants: * High Explosive M381 grenades * XM1060 Thermobaric grenades * Various "Star Cluster" flare grenades * M651 CS gas grenades (tear gas) * Ronin Arms Proprietary Cryokinetic Flash-freeze grenades * Ronin Arms Proprietary Stun grenade designed specifically for this weapon }} }} Trivia * All of the Ronin Arms pistols have names referencing their color schemes. ** Ronin-01's name can mean "crimson" or "crimson lotus." ** Ronin-02's name means "sapphire," named after its sapphire blue color scheme. ** Ronin-03's name comes from Matcha green tea. ** Ronin-04's name literally translates to "purple." * Both Ronin Arms-01 and 02 are inspired by the Samurai Edge handgun from Resident Evil, especially the latter. * Ronin-05's name references an item used in Ikebana flower arrangements. The item in question is a plate of heavy metal with spikes to hold up flowers; these spikes correspond to the chemically-enhanced darts the weapon fires. * Ronin-08's name means "sanctuary." * Ronin-09's name means "twins" in reference to its double barrels. * Ronin-10's name means "helmet." * Ronin-11's name means "executioner" in reference to its specific ammo type and its intended purpose. Category:Human Weapons Category:Firearm Category:PyroHunter16 Category:Weapon